59th Quartermaster Company (United States)
The 59th Quartermaster Company is a bulk petroleum companyhttp://www.fas.org/man/dod-101/army/docs/st63-1/chapter6.htm/ Petroleum Doctrine at the Federation of American Scientists website designed to provide semi-portable storage for of fuel and to provide distribution of fuel to military units within a specified geographic area while deployed overseas. Its secondary mission is to provide armed military escort to military cargo and civilian trucks during overseas contingency operations. It is a U.S. Army Forces Command combat service support unit stationed at Fort Carson, Colorado under the command of the 68th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion and assigned to the 43rd Sustainment Brigade. The 59th has deployed overseas to Algeria, Italy, France, Germany, Korea, Vietnam, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, and Afghanistan. The 59th is the only bulk petroleum company in the Regular Army; all sister units are part of the Army Reserve as of 2011. Service history The unit was constituted into the Regular Army on 13 January 1941 as Company B, 240th Quartermaster Battalionhttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/240qm.htm and composed of African-American Soldiers. On 15 February 1944, the unit was redesignated as the 3251st Quartermaster Service Company. During World War II, the unit served in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations and served during the Rome-Arno campaign, the invasion of Southern France (Operation Dragoon); the Rhineland campaign; the Ardennes-Alsace campaign; and the campaign in Central Europe. The unit was inactivated following World War II. It briefly served in Korea from December 1946 until July 1947 when it was redesignated from the 3251st to the 59th. From September 1950 until December 1957 the company served at Fort Lee, Virginia. The 59th deployed to Vietnam in 1965 and served until its inactivation in 1972. The 59th's latest period of service began in 1995 and includes service during Operation Iraqi Freedom and Operation Enduring Freedom. World War II After taking part in both the Louisiana and the Carolina Maneuvers, B Company deployed to Oran, Algeria in November 1942 in support of the Mediterranean Base Section.http://www.qmfound.com/assault_force.htm/ On the Heals of the Assault Force, Captain William Foster, Jr. Q.M.C., The Quartermaster Review, March–April 1994 In June 1944, the 3251st deployed to Italy in support of the 5th Army's Rome/Arno campaign. The 3251st was transferred to the 7th Army and remained under its command for the rest of the war. The 3251sthttp://www.qmfound.com/black_service_units_in_combat.htm/ Service Units in the Combat Zone participated in Operation Dragoon in direct support of the 45th Infantry Division under the command of the 240th Quartermaster Battalion and then supported the divisions of the 7th Army as they fought their way across France into Germany. The 3251st returned to the United States through the Newport News Port of Embarcationhttp://news.google.com/newspapers?id=Fr4wAAAAIBAJ&sjid=pU4DAAAAIBAJ&pg=192,3958651/ The 3251st Quartermaster Company arrives home, P4, The Saint Petersburg Times aboard the AP-116 General Meigs on 13 October 1945. Vietnam The 59th served under the 1st Logistics Command while deployed to Vietnam. The company operated the Army mortuaries at Cam Ranh Bay and Boa Loc.http://www.qmmuseum.lee.army.mil/mortuary/MA-Vietnam.htm Army Mortuary Affairs in Vietnam In addition, the unit provided clothing reclamation and laundry services on those bases. During their service in Vietnam, the unit strength fluctuated between 297 officers and men and a low of 268 officers and men.http://www.amazon.com/Vietnam-Order-Battle-Illustrated-Reference/dp/0811700712/ Vietnam Order of Battle, page 204 Operation Iraqi Freedom In 2003 the 59th deployed to Kuwait and various sites in Iraq to support the 3rd Infantry Division.http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/qm/0059qmco.htm Official Lineage & Honors Certificate The Fuelmasters deployed again from October 2004 to September 2005 to support the 1st Corps Support Command. Operation Enduring Freedom From May to November 2011 the 59th deployed 170 Soldiers to Bagram Airfield, Afghanistan to conduct convoy security operations for logistics convoys.Soldiers Return Home to Fort Carson The 59th initially fell under the command of the 17th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion of the 101st Sustainment Brigade and later the 142nd Combat Sustainment Support Battalion of the 10th Sustainment Brigade after the previous units rotated back to the United States.http://www.understandingwar.org/reference/afghanistan-order-battle/ Order of Battle in Aghanistan November 2011 Current operations The 59th is currently conducting operations in support of the 4th Infantry Division http://www.carson.army.mil/units/4id/ 4th ID official homepage and its brigade combat teams and other Fort Carson tenant units. In addition, the unit is providing hot (engine running) refuel services at Butts Army Airfield.http://www.airnav.com/airport/KFCS/ BAAF FAA Datahttp://www.flightstats.com/go/Airport/airportDetails.do?airportCode=FCS/ BAAF FAA Data The airfield provides support to the US Army aviation units based at Fort Carson as well as transient aircraft from other services and bases. Organization The 59th is organized with a Headquarters platoon, three petroleum supply platoons, and a maintenance platoon. The 40th Quartermaster Detachment normally functions as part of the headquarters platoon. Personnel The 59th is authorized 225 Soldiers, non-commissioned officers, warrant officers, and officers. The two Soldiers composing the 40th Quartermaster Detachment (Petroleum Laboratory) are attached to the 59th for training, support, and disciplinary purposes. The 59th is composed of personnel from the Quartermaster Corps, Ordnance Corps, Signal Corps, Adjutant General Corps, and Chemical Corps. * Enlisted Specialties ** 25U Signal Support Specialist ** 42A Personnel Specialist ** 74D CBRN Specialist ** 91B Wheeled Vehicle Mechanic ** 91C Utilities Equipment Repairer ** 91D Power Generation Equipment Repairer ** 91E Allied Trades Specialist ** 91X Maintenance Supervisor ** 91Z Senior Maintenance Supervisor ** 92A Automated Logistical Specialist ** 92F Petroleum Supply Specialist ** 92G Food Service Operations ** 92L Petroleum Laboratory Specialist (40th Quartermaster Detachment only) ** 92Y Unit Supply Specialist * Warrant Officer Specialties ** 923A Petroleum Technician ** 915A Automotive Maintenance Warrant Officer * Officer Specialties ** 90A Logistics Officer (company commander) ** 92A Quartermaster, General ** 92F Petroleum and Water Equipment *Fuel System Supply Point *Assault Hoseline System *M969 Fuel Tanker *M931 Trucks *Medium Tactical Vehicles *M998 Humvees *Mine Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicles *Maxxpro MaxxPro Armored Truck *Common Remotely Operated Weapon System *M2 Heavy Machine Gun *MK-19 Automatic grenade Launcher *M249 Light Machine Gun *M16 Rifle *M203 Grenade Launcher *M9 Pistol *Army Combat Uniform *Army Combat Boot *MultiCam *Extended Climate Warfighter Clothing System *Army Combat Shirt *Advanced Combat Helmet *Improved Outer Tactical Vests Campaign streamers Unit decorations References External links *Fort Carson Homepage *59th Quartermaster Homepage *US Army Institute of Heraldry page for the 43rd Sustainment Brigade *Official Lineage & Honors for the 59th Quartermaster Company *Army Emergency Relief *Fort Carson homecomings are never routine for soldiers, families *Slideshow of the 2010 Redeployment *Soldiers Return Home to Fort Carson *170 Fort Carson soldiers welcomed home *The 3251st Quartermaster Company arrives home, page 4, The Saint Petersburg Times *59th trains for deployment *The 52nd Engineer Battalion- previous battalion headquarters for the 59th *Petroleum Doctrine at the Federation of American Scientists website *Vietnam Order of Battle, page 204 *The U.S. Army Quartermaster Museum *Memorial Affairs Activities - Republic of Vietnam 059 Category:Quartermaster units and formations of the United States Army